Teenage Dirtbag
by Fenrir182
Summary: De los NO CREADORES de Shrek ni de la Era de Hielo, llega el Capitulo 3 de Teenage dirtbag, Jaden enfrenta a su nuevo amigo y le enseña que en el duelo de monstruos no solo importan las cartas caras y poderosas
1. Chapter 1

TEENAGE DIRTBAG

Por Fenrir182

Capitulo I

"Novato"

Era un día como cualquiera en la academia de duelos, bueno casi, nuevos estudiantes de intercambio de todo el mundo estaban por llegar, a los alumnos se le hizo reunirse en el auditorio del colegio, mientras que un escenario varios maestros estaban sentados en su respectiva silla, uno de ellos sobresalía mas por su extraño aspecto, no se sabía si era mujer u hombre, pero parecía que no estaba de buen humor.

-Espero que no nos hayan traído estudiantes problemáticos o debiluchos- decía el extraño profesor vestido de azul- Prácticamente les cedimos a varios de nuestros mejores estudiantes a otras escuelas.

-No se preocupe Dr. Crawler, habrá de todo tipo de estudiantes nuevos, vienen de varios países- Decía un tipo con apariencia amistosa quien cargaba un gato en su regazo.

-Hump, pero no se olvide que yo me encargare de juzgar que tan buenos son, aunque creo que será mejor que todos ellos deberían empezar desde abajo con los Sliffer rojos.

-No sea tan estricto Doctor Crawler, ya vera que todos ellos son buenos duelistas- Dijo un hombre calvo y con barba quien usaba un abrigo rojo.

-Creo que ya es hora de presentarlos- Dijo Crawler de forma dura dando a entender que no haría caso a las recomendaciones del director. – Su atención jóvenes estudiantes!

El profesor Crawler había levantado de su asiento y había tomado el micrófono mientras los demás estudiantes ponían atención.

-No crees que es emocionante Jaden? Estudiantes duelistas de otros países, de solo pensarlo se me pone la carne de gallina- Decía un pequeño joven de cabello azul y lentes.

-Vaya que sí Syrus, vaya que sí- Contestaba un chico de cabellos castaños.

-Whoa, pero tenían que hacerlo tan temprano? Es hora de mi tercera siesta del día- Replicaba un chico regordete.

-Pero si es medio día Chumley!- Decía Syrus.

-Aquí la pregunta es, serán buenos o serán solo debiluchos que no pueden sobresalir en sus colegios y tienen que venir aquí- Decía de forma petulante un chico de cabello negro y abrigo del mismo color.

-Jajajaja, tu siempre tan duro de roer Chazz- Reía Jaden fuertemente.

-Quiere el estudiante Jaden Yuki dejar de hacer escándalo y poner atención!- Gritaba Crawler desde el escenario, logrando que todos volteasen a ver al chico.

-Disculpe profesor- Decía Jaden sin perder su sonrisa y llevando su mano a la nuca.

-Hump, buenos como iba diciendo, sus nuevos compañeros vienen de muy lejos y de varios lugares del planeta y la primera nueva estudiante que les voy a presentar es Guitierrez Marina, ella viene de Venezuela, así que sean amables con ella.

De inmediato en el escenario apareció una hermosa chica de cabello largo y castaño claro y ojos verdes, iba vestida con el uniforme de su anterior colegio, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, minifalda gris y chaqueta y medias azul marino. Esta chica despertó un gran alboroto entre todos los alumnos por su belleza.

-Parece que tendrás competencia este año Lex- decía una chica a la joven rubia.

-No digas tonterías- Replico la rubia.

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Marina Guitierrez, pero pueden llamarme Marina.- Decía la chica con una simpática sonrisa.

.Muy buen, el siguiente chico viene de...

-Wow, no crees que esa chica era un hermosa Jaden? Quisiera conocerla mejor!- Decía Syrus implorando al cielo por una esperanza con aquella chica.

-Me pregunto que tan buena duelista será- contestaba Jaden

-Y el siguiente estudiante viene de Siberia, su nombre es Stan Schevosky.

-Mucho gusto, quiserra poderr serr amigo suyo- Decía un chico rubio, grande y robusto que usaba un gran abrigo de piel de oso y un gran sombrero negro de estilo ruso.

-A continuación, una chica que viene de España, denle la bienvenida a Raquel Gómez.

Pisando el escenario apareció una atractiva chica de cabello café oscuro, ojos azules y piel blanca quien usaba una boina color verde oscuro, blusa blanca, chaleco, minifalda, medias y corbata del mismo color que la boina.

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Cómo están todos, Espero que estén bien? Saben? Quiero tener muchas muchas muchas amigas y amigos y también quisie..

-Ajem ajem- tocia Crawler para interrumpir a vivaz chica,

-Uy, lo siento profesor Crapler- Decía la chica guiñando el ojo a los demás, quienes estaban muertos de risa.

-Es Crawler! Y bueno, ahora los que siguen...

-Esa chica es muy simpática!- Decía sonriendo Jaden

-También me gustaría poder conocerla mejor!- Una vez mas Syrus imploraba al cielo.

El profesor fue presentando a los demás estudiantes nuevos, había estudiantes de Sudáfrica, de Australia, de Alemania, de Argentina y de varios países más.

-Y el penúltimo estudiante viene de México, su nombre es Rafael Granados!...

Cuando el profesor dijo eso los alumnos aplaudieron como con los demás estudiantes, pero algo raro ocurría, el estudiante en turno no subía al escenario.

-Granados, Esta usted ahí?- preguntaba Crawler quien volteaba a ver a los demás profesores para saber si sabían algo, pero estos movían sus cabezas dando una respuesta negativa. Mientras tanto detrás del escenario un chico luchaba con un rollo de cables con el cual se había enredado.

-Estoy aquí, esperen!- Se escuchaba una voz detrás del escenario.

-Que clase de sujeto torpe nos hace esperar así, debe ser un bobo- decía Chazz.

De inmediato un chico salía de detrás del telón rojo del escenario con un pie enredado en un rollo de cable, quien al intentar dar un paso tropezó y cayo en el escenario. Lo cual provoco la risa de todos los demás estudiantes.

-Lo dicho, es un Bobo- Decía Chazz muerto de risa.

-Uy... por que a mí, Trágame tierra.- Decía el chico, muy apenado y con la cara toda roja..

-Jajajaja, vamos jovencito, levántese y venga a presentarse.- Decía Crawler sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Estas bien?- Preguntaba una voz femenina al pobre chico.

-Ah?- al levantar la vista el chico tuvo una hermosa visión ante si, una hermosa chica le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, esa chica era Marina.

-Ah, ah, sí, Estoy, estoy bien gracias- contestaba Rafael aun más rojo y apenado que antes.- Que, hermosa es...-pensaba.

-Me alegro- la chica sonreía y le ayudaba a pararse. A Rafael le temblaron las piernas de la pena que sentía. Nunca había sentido eso antes, sentía una especie de cosquillas en él estomago y su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentir como su cuerpo vibraba a cada uno de los latidos de este.

-Y bien, lo estamos esperando Joven Rafael- Decía Crawler.

-Ah! Si, ya voy ya voy- El chico salió de su sueño y corrió al micrófono, el cual por los nervios se le resbalo de las manos, haciendo que este cayera al suelo e hiciera un ruido muy desagradable para todos.

-Ten mas cuidado tonto!- Decía un estudiante de Obelisco Azul quien se tapaba los oídos como todos los demás.

-Perdón...-Dijo el chico mas apenado aun y sin levantar la vista.- Me, me llamo Grafael Ranados, digo! Rafael Granados, muchos gusto.- Dijo él tartamudeando. El chico tenia el cabello negro algo despeinado, ojos cafés y usaba unos jeans azules, una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una playera negra sobre esta, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus llamativos tenis de color rojo.

-Vaya, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, ser nuevo es duro para muchos- Dijo Jaden.

-Si, pero tengo entendido que ese chico viene de una familia de grandes duelistas- Decía alguien detrás de Jaden.

-Bastion, en donde estabas? Te has perdido de la presentación de los nuevos alumnos de intercambio- Decía Syrus.

-A diferencia de ustedes niños, yo me fui a informar sobre ellos a los archivos de la escuela, quería saber que clase de duelistas eran.

-Y averiguaste algo?

-Si, algunas cosas interesantes, sobre todo del chico que viene a continuación- Decía Bastión con mucha seguridad.

-Bien, y a continuación el ultimo estudiante démosle la bienvenida a...

-Oiga viejo, sujete esto!- Una voz fuerte sonó en el momento que una grabadora volaba por los aires y era apenas atrapada por Crawler, logrando que esta quedara a la altura del micrófono y una canción de rock empezara a sonar por todo el auditorio:

Are you ready?... time to play the game! try to play the game,

It's all about the game

And how you play it

All about control

And if you can take it

All about ya debt

And if you can pay it

It's all about pain

And who's gonna make it

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Anthony Michaels y soy de Norteamérica pero pueden llamarme "The Game", y seré la peor pesadilla de quien quiera retarme a un duelo- Se escuchaba fuerte mientras la canción continuaba.

I am the game

You don't wanna play me

I am control

No way you can shake me

I am heavy debt

No way you can pay me

I am the pain

And I know you can't take me

-A sus ordenes…- Decía un apuesto chico rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca, de alta estatura y con actitud retadora. Vestía unos tenis blancos, jeans azules y una chaqueta verde con mangas blancas con un escudo que tenia las letras D.C.L.A. y una playera blanca con el mismo escudo.

-Que guapo es!- Gritaba una chica entre la multitud al igual que todas las demás.

-Bah, no es para tanto- Decía Alexis Rhodes cruzada de brazos.

-Waaaa, como me gustaría tener su porte para poder enamorar así a las chicas- Decía Syrus, volviendo a implorar.

-Mas que duelista parece jugador de football- decía Chumley.

-Ese es el Duelista a quien te referías Bastión?- Preguntaba Jaden.

-así es, no cabe duda que esto se pondrá muy interesante en las siguientes semanas.- Decía Bastión.

En otro punto del auditorio, en el escenario...

-Vaya, como me gustaría tener esa seguridad para hablar, yo nunca podría hacer eso... por eso le dije a mi padre que no quería venir...- Decía Rafael con la mirada hacia abajo y aun nervioso.- Pero... tal vez, tal vez no sea tan mala idea...

Rafael no pudo resistirse a mirar otra vez a la chica que le ayudo hace unos instantes, y su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar de igual forma, el chico se había dado cuenta, de que se había enamorado a primera vista...

CONTINUARA...

NOTA: Hola, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal este fanfic, me gustaría que me dejaran algunos comentarios y/o quejas. La canción es de un grupo que se llama Motorhead, así que no me doy el crédito por la letra, jajaja. Bueno, eso es todo.

NOTA 2: OK, ya corregí muchas cosas en este fic, como los nombres que por ahí me habían dicho que lo hiciera, perdón pero no he terminado el segundo capitulo, estoy en eso, es que no tenia idea de que estilo tendrían las barajas de algunos personajes, pero ya tengo varias ideas, bueno, les dejo la letra de la canción que inspiro este fic:

Teenage dirtbag

Banda: Wheatus

Her name is Noelle, I have a dream about her,

She rings my bell,

I got gym class in half an hour

and Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks,

but she doesn't know who I am

And she doesn't give a damn about me.

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.

Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby.

Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me.

Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo

Her boyfriend's a dick

He brings a gun to school

and he'd simply kick

my ass if he knew the truth

He lives on my block

He drives an I-ROC

But he doesn't know who I am and he doesn't give a damn about me.

Oh yeah, Dirtbag

No, she doesn't know what she's missing.

Oh yeah, Dirtbag

No, she doesn't know what she's missing.

Man I feel like mold

It's prom night and I am lonely

Low and behold, she's walking over to me

This must be fake

my lip starts to shake

How does she know who I am

and why does she give a damn about me

(she said)I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby

Come with me Friday, don't say maybe,

I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you . .

Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo

Oh yeah, Dirtbag

No, she doesn't know what she's missing.

Oh yeah, Dirtbag

No, she doesn't know what she's missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Dirtbag

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo II

"Nace el mundial de duelos"

-No puede ser! Me quede dormido, no llegare a tiempo!- Se decía a si mismo Rafael mientras Coria con desesperación a través de los pasillos de la academia de duelos.

-Genial, Chumley volvió a apagar el despertador y Syrus se fue sin despertarme, será que siempre llegare tarde a todo tipo de exámenes aunque no tenga que presentarlos yo?- decía Jaden quien también Coria por los pasillos de la academia, cuando de pronto...

P L A M P!!!

-Auch! Que golpe!- Se quejaba Jaden mientras se sobaba su cabeza- Ah? Que es eso?

Jaden vio muchas cartas de duelo flotando por los aires y a un chico inconsciente en el suelo..

-Amigo? Oye! Chico estas bien?- Preguntaba Jaden al chico quien al parecer no recobraba el sentido.

Pasaron unas horas y por fin Rafael recobraba la conciencia. Al despertar el chico se encontraba en la enfermería y varios rostros desconocidos aparecieron ante él.

-¿Creen que este bien?- decía un chico de lentes y de cabello azul.

-Claro que esta bien! Nuestras cabezas solo chocaron levemente!- Contestaba un chico de cabello castaño.

-Si, claro, y como es que a ti no te paso nada?- Preguntaba una hermosa chica rubia.

-Por que la cabeza de Jaden es tan dura como una piedra- Respondía de forma tajante otro chico con el cabello y abrigo negros.- No te deberías preocupar por este sopenco, preocúpense por aquel bobo, solo a el le podría pasar esto.

-Ah? Oigan, quienes son ustedes? Y por que hablan de mi como si no estuviera aquí!-Gritaba Rafael tratando de levantarse de la cama.

-Perdona amigo! Fue culpa mía, no fue mi intención el chocar contigo- Jaden con una sonrisa en sus labios- Mi nombre es Jaden Yuki, mucho gusto.

-Yo me llamo Syrus- Exclamaba el chico de lentes.

-Y yo soy Alexis Rhodes y este chico grosero y pedante es Chazz Princetone- decía la Rubia chica señalando a la persona que faltaba por presentar.

-Yo... yo soy...

-Rafael, lo sabemos- Interrumpía Jaden- Vaya presentación la que tuviste en el auditorio amigo.

-Acaso crees que me caí a propositoooooo!?- Gritaba Rafael.

-Jajajaja, relájate amigo solo estoy bromeando- decía Jaden mientras reía a carcajadas, cuando de pronto alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba, esa persona era Bastion.

-Así que ustedes están aquí, bueno, el doctor Crowler me pidió que te entregara esto Rafael, por cierto mi nombre es Bastión Misawa- decía el alumno de Ra Amarillo mientras le extendía un papel a Rafael.

-Uh, oh mucho gusto. Que es esto?- Se preguntaba Rafael intrigado mientras leía el papel con atención.- Oigan... que significa pertenecer a los Sliffer Rojos?

-Que? Déjame ver eso- Exclamaba Jaden mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos a Rafael y lo leía en voz alta:

"Señor Rafael Granados, debido a que se ausento durante su evaluación no me queda mas remedio que reprobarlo. Debido a que es usted un estudiante de intercambio y por ordenes del director de la academia no es posible regresarlo a su casa desafortunadamente. Por lo tanto y bajo protesta mía será aceptado en nuestro amado colegio. De ahora en adelante, usted dormirá en el dormitorio de los novatos Sliffer Rojos y será reconocido como uno de ellos. Debido a que todos los dormitorios están ocupados, es su deber el buscar alojamiento con algún estudiante que este dispuesto dejarlo vivir en su pequeña habitación.

Sin mas por el momento y esperando que recapacite y decida regresar a su casa...

Dr. Crowler.

PD. Ninguno de los demás estudiantes de intercambio fue asignado a los Novatos rojos, Solo usted"

-Pero eso no es justo, el pobre estaba indispuesto- decía moleste Alexis,

-A Crowler no le interesa lo que es justo y lo que no, cuando un estudiante le causa una mala impresión, le hace la vida de cuadritos a este.- decía Chazz en forma burlona.

-Bien, no habrá mas remedio, tendrá que instalarse en tu habitación Chazz- Le contestaba Alexis, sabiendo que dicha noticia no le iba a gustar a el ex-Obelisco Azul.

-Ni de broma, no compartiré mi dormitorio con un perdedor, que duerma a la intemperie.

-Que dicen? Que clase de academia de duelos es esta en la que dejan sin habitación a sus invitados?- Preguntaba Rafael- Dios... creo que tiene razón ese raro señor, será mejor que regrese a casa, de todos modos yo no quería venir.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara!, dormirás con nosotros o no Syrus?- decía Jaden mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Rafael.

-Si, claro, aunque no se como haremos para dormir 4 personas en ese cuchitril que tenemos como habitación- decía un poco preocupado Syrus.

-Bueno! será mejor que vayamos nos apresuremos, habrá una comida en el auditorio para los nuevos estudiantes y esta vez los 3 dormitorios estarán juntos para que los extranjeros conozcan mejor a los estudiantes de nuestra academia- decía Bastión

-Mientras Haya comida mejor! No crees Rafiki?- decía un alegre y hambriento Jaden.

-Oye no me digas así...- Contestaba Rafael.

Después de haber llevado las cosas de Rafael al cuarto de Jaden, Syrus y Chumley, los 4 se dirigieron al auditorio y como siempre ya se les había hecho tarde,

-Oye Rafiki, en tu país hay algún estilo para hacer queso fundido?- Preguntaba Chumley a un tanto deprimido Rafael.

-No lo se... y por ultima vez, me llamo Rafael!

En ese momento los 4 entraron al auditorio en donde habían varias mesas alargadas con estudiantes que ya se encontraban comiendo. Rafael se dio cuenta que varios voltearon a verlo, lo cual le incomodo de sobre manera ya que algunos se reían, haciendo obvio que se burlaban de el, tanto por el incidente en su presentación como en el hecho de haber sido asignado con los duelistas de mas bajo nivel en la academia. Aunque Jaden, Syrus y Chumley no le desagradaban había algo en ellos que no entendía, para ser los duelistas de mas bajo nivel y la comidilla de todos en la escuela, siempre tenían buen humor, sobre todo Jaden.

-A nosotros nos toca por aquí, ven Rafiki- decía Jaden a un perturbado Rafael.

Mientras caminaba entre las mesas Rafael vio como una chica de Boina verde charlaba muy alegremente con muchos chicos y chicas de Ra Amarillo, también vio como el chico que venia de Rusia entablaba amistad con los Obeliscos Azules, y muy cerca de ahí se encontraba el chico Norteamericano, apenas y se veía ya que estaba rodeado de muchos estudiantes de Obelisco y de Ra.

-Es aquí Rafiki, Rafiki!- Gritaba Jaden al distraído Rafael.

-Que? Ah si, cla... ro- Al dirigir su mirada, Rafael vio que las sillas de los Sliffer Rojos eran unos simples bancos feos y desgastados y que en la única mesa se encontraban las ollas en donde se encontraba la comida., todos tenían su comida sobre sus rodillas y a muchos de ellos se manchaban su pantalón debido a que no podían acomodarse bien.

-Vaya! Que rico! espagueti, mi favorito!- decía Jaden sin parecer importarle la falta de mesas.

-Para ti toda la comida es tu favorita- Exclamaba Syrus.

-A mí pásenme un espagueti con queso fundido- decía Chumley

-Siempre es lo mismo?- Preguntaba Rafael- Siempre Hacen menos a los Sliffer Rojos?

-Pues... si, siempre es así, pero terminas acostumbrándote- decía Jaden- Pasen las patatas, se ven muy ricas!

-Pero a ustedes no les molesta que siempre sean tratados así?

-Ya nos resignamos- Contestaba Syrus.

-Vaya, que extraña es su escuela, aunque no difiere mucho de la mía- decía suspirando Rafael.

-Es cierto, como era tu escuela Rafiki?- Preguntaba Jaden mientras devoraba su espagueti.

-Pues, verán, No quisiera hablar sobre es..

-Su atención Por favor.- decía el Director Shefard- Primero que nada, quisiera darle la bienvenida una vez mas a nuestros nuevos estudiantes.

Una oleada de aplausos vino de pronto.

-Ahora, tengo algo muy importante que decirles- Proseguía el director.- El hecho de que estos estudiantes hayan venido a nuestro colegio es muy importante, ya que además de poder interrelacionar varias culturas de nuestro planeta, también podremos observar cual es el nivel de duelistas en las escuelas de cada país.

-SI! Ya vimos que en México los duelistas son de muy bajo nivel, verdad Novato?- Gritaba un estudiante de obelisco Azul mientras los demás reían.

-Ejem- Proseguía el director. bueno, también queremos anunciarles que gracias a nuestro benefactor Seto Kaiba, será posible organizar en nuestro colegio, el primer Torneo Mundial de Duelo de Monstruos Ínter escolar.

Una gran conmoción cubrió el ambiente del auditorio convertido en comedor, muchos aplaudieron, otros gritaron de emoción, sobre todo los estudiantes de intercambio.

-Ja, es un hecho que yo ganare el torneo, ya que nadie me ha vencido desde que comencé a jugar duelo de monstruos- decía petulantemente Anthony mientras muchos de los estudiantes a su alrededor asentían como si de verdad lo conocieran.

-Porr el honorr dre mi pais ganarre el torrneo- decía Stan el chico de Rusia por lo bajo.

-Un torneo? será muy emocionante!!!- Gritaba la activa española mientras levantaba los brazos y por accidente golpeaba el rostro de los dos estudiantes que tenia a lado y caían de sus sillas- Ups, Perdonen, jajajaja.

-Wow, esto es de lo mejor, no lo crees Rafiki?- decía Jaden alegremente.

Rafael no podía contestar, aquella noticia le había impactado de sobre manera, estaba muerto de miedo y nervios. Al voltear su mirada alejándola de Jaden vio en la esquina a Marina, la chica de Venezuela sentada junto a Alexis, y fue entonces cuando su rostro se torno de color rojo y sus nervios aumentaron mas, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a nadie y menos frente a esa chica. Fue entonces cuando Marina se levanto de su silla, dijo algo a las demás chicas que estaban a lado de ella y salió del auditorio.

-Ahora vuelvo! Dijo Rafael de pronto.mientras se levantaba de su silla, derramando su comida y salía del auditorio también.

Ni el mismo sabia el por que hacia eso, pero tenia que seguir a esa chica, tenia que hablarle o presentarse por lo menos, no lo sabia, no podía caminar bien, sus rodillas temblaban, y fue cuando vio a la chica, esta tenia su baraja en la mano, parecía emocionada, se encontraba a unos 20 metros de ella cuando de pronto noto que era empujado por su hombro y caía al suelo de rodillas.

-Hola, tu nombre es Marina, verdad?- decía el chico que había empujado a Rafael, no era otro mas que Anthony. –Me llamo Anthony Michaels, mucho gusto.

Anthony tomo la mano de Marina y la beso como gesto de caballerosidad.

-Mucho gusto- Contestaba alegremente Marina.

-No te parece genial esto del torneo? Nada me gustaría mas que tener un duelo con tan hermosa chica- decía Anthony en tono adulador.

-Es muy gentil de tu parte gracias, si, es muy emocionante- decía Marina.

-No te gustaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo por la isla mientras tomamos algo preciosa?- Preguntaba el norteamericano.

-Me encantaría- contestaba Marina mientras se alejaba con aquel chico.

Rafael contemplo todo, sin decir una sola palabra, sin siquiera levantarse del suelo, sentía un dolor fuerte en el estomago, como si le faltara el aire, como se le hubiesen arrancado algo de su interior...

CONTINUARA

NOTA: oigan, alguien sabe como se escribe el nombre del director? Se los agradeceré de antemano, espero que les guste mi fic, denme sugerencias y criticas, gracias. Les dejo la letra completa de The Game.

The Game

Motorhead

Time to play the game!

Time to play the game!

It's all about the game

And how you play it

All about control

And if you can take it

All about ya debt

And if you can pay it

It's all about pain

And who's gonna make it

I am the game

You don't wanna play me

I am control

No way you can shake me

I am heavy debt

No way you can pay me

I am the pain

And I know you can't take me

Look ova ya shoulda

Get ready to run

Like a good little bitch

From a smoking' gun

I am the game

And I made the rules

So, move on out

Or, you can die like the fool

Try to figure out what the move's gonna be

Come on over, sucka

Why don't you ask me?

Don't you forget there's a price you can pay?

Cause I am the game and I want to play

Time to play the game

Time to play the game!

It's all about the game

And how you play it

It's all about control

And if you can take it

It's all about ya debts

And if ya can pay it

It's all about the pain

And who's gonna make it

I am the game

You don't wanna play me

I am control

There's no way you can shake me

I am your debt

And I know you can't pay me

I am your pain

And I know you can't take me

Play the game

You're gonna be the same

You're gonna change ya name

You're gonna die in flames

Time to play the game!

Time to play the game

Time to play the game

Time to play the game

Time to play the game!


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Dirtbag

Por: Fenrir182

Capitulo III

"Demasiadas Cartas en un solo Mazo"

Una gran multitud sentada alrededor de una especie de estadio se encontraba haciendo un gran alboroto, todos gritaban, muy emocionados, un hombre anciano se levantaba de su palco y se disponía a hablarle a la multitud.

-Atenciooooón!, se que todos ustedes están muy emocionados por lo que va a acontecer, este torneo demostrara quien es el mejor, el mas valiente de todos. Les esperan fuertes retos que habrán de cumplir, es para mi un honor comenzar el torneo de los tres mag...Plomp

-Va esta película ya la vi, es muy aburrida- Decía Chazz Princeton sentado en un cómodo sofá mientras cambiaba de canal a su televisor.

-Oye, se estaba poniendo interesante!- Protestaba un molesto Syrus que se encontraba sentado en el suelo a lado de Chumly.

-Cállate, es mi televisor y yo decido lo que tenemos que ver, además no recuerdo haberlos invitado a mi habitación- Decía Chazz en tono autoritario.

-Este canal es mejor- Exclamaba el regordete amigo mientras en el televisor aparecía una señora preparando pasta.

-Eres un egoísta, eres el único en la academia con televisor y además antena de satélite.- Decía Syrus mientras mas allá sentado en una silla junto a una ventana se encontraba Rafael apoyando los codos sobre una mesa.

-Que te pasa chico? Has estado así desde que comimos- Preguntaba Jaden a Rafael al salir del baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-No es nada- Contestaba el chico sin ánimos de nada.

-Vamos, somos amigos, los amigos estamos para escucharse unos a otros, es acerca de tu mazo? Si es por eso yo lo recogí cuando nos estrellamos esta mañana.- Decía Jaden cuando de pronto alguien le arrebataba la toalla de la mano.

-Es el colmo!, no solo se auto invitan a mi habitación a ver mi televisor, si no que además usan mi ducha!.

-Tranquilo Chazz es que la nuestra esta averiada y solo sale agua fría de la regadera y el tuyo es tan bonito, hace mucho que no tomaba una ducha en una tina.

-Te duchaste en la tina? Oh no ahora tendré que desinfectar todo el baño- Decía Chazz mientras entraba e baño con una especie de desinfectante en aerosol y azotaba la puerta.

-Vaya, que delicado- Decía Jaden sin un leve tono de vergüenza- Bueno, y dime es sobre tu mazo? se puede arreglar.

-Ni siquiera me había acordado de eso.- Contestaba Rafael sin cambiar su expresión hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Que tiene mi mazo? Cómo que aun se puede arreglar?

-Bueno, es que creo que se mezclo con tus demás cartas, las que tienes de colección o las que usas para intercambiar- Exclamaba el chico de cabello castaño.

-De que hablas? Todo lo que llevaba conmigo era el mazo con el que juego- Contestaba Rafael un poco alterado.

-Uh? No me digas que todo eso era tu mazo?- Decía Jaden sorprendido.

-Pues si, por que dices TODO ESO? Acaso crees que es mucho o que?- Preguntaba extrañado Rafael.

-Es que tu mazo es enorme, estas seguro de que puedes jugar bien con demasiadas cartas?- Decía Jaden con un tono de incredulidad.

-Qué te pasa? Me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir todas esas cartas, además muchas de ellas son de las más raras y caras.- Gritaba Rafael en todo molesto.

-Qué pasa chicos?- Preguntaba Syrus quien se acercaba a ambos junto con Chumly.

-Pasa que este sujeto, que según las reglas de esta escuela es un novato esta criticando mi mazo y eso no podré perdonárselo.- Contestaba

-Quieren dejar de hacer escándalo sabandijas?, diablos, ni en mi habitación puedo estar en paz- Gritaba Chazz mientras salía del baño.

-Vaya, no creí que te fueras a molestar tanto Rafiki, discúlpame- Decía Jaden en tono algo relajado- Pero si dices poder ganar con un mazo así, tendremos que averiguarlos, aun no se pone el sol, así que nos esta permitido aun tener un duelo.

-Me parece bien, ya veras- Decía Rafael aun molesto.

-Vaya, esto se pondrá muy interesante. Después de todo no fue tan malo el que ustedes perdedores hayan venido a molestarme a mi habitación- Decía Chazz.

Los 5 chicos se dirigieron a la arena de duelos de la academia, en la cual solo había unas cuantas personas reunidas. Al ver llegar a los novatos a la arena de duelos unos obeliscos azules se disponían a sacarles de ahí, pero al ver que Chazz les acompañaba se retractaron de ello.

-Muy bien Rafiki, enciende tu juego!- Decía Jaden mientras activaba su disco.

-Ya veras chico hablador de lo que este poderoso mazo es capaz!- contestaba Rafael mientras hacía lo propio.

-Chicos, es cierto lo que dicen? Jaden tendrá un duelo con el chico de intercambio?- Decía Alexis entrando a la arena corriendo.

-Así es Alexis, Jaden dijo algo que le molesto a Rafael, al parecer algo sobre su mazo.- Contestaba Syrus.

-Vaya, no lo culpo, a veces Jaden puede ser muy hablador- Decía Alexis en tono serio.

-Mejor miren para allá que esto va a comenzar.- Interrumpía Chazz.

-Muy bien Rafiki, en mi primer turno convocare a "Héroe elemental Chispas(atk1600/def1400)" en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, eso es todo- Decía Jaden.

-Ahora veras!-gritaba Rafael mientras robaba carta.- Bien, convoco a la "Fuerza de Ataque Goblin(atk2300/def0" en modo de ataque, ahora ataquen Goblins!

En el acto varias criaturas verdes armadas con garrotes se abalanzaron sobre "Chispas" borrándolo del mapa.

-Bien, pero ahora tus Goblins se han puesto en modo de defensa después de atacar a chispas- Decía Jaden, en efecto los goblins se habían puesto a dormir.- Eso es todo lo que harás?

-Claro que no. Colocare 1 carta boca abajo y eso será todo.- Decía Rafael

-Vaya, no te andas por las ramas, muy bien ahora es mi turno! "juego con Olla de la Avaricia" y Robare 2 cartas de mi mazo, genial! Ahora "Héroe Elemental Avian (atk1000/def1000)" en modo de ataque y activare mi trampa! "Alas emplumadas" para destruir tu carta boca abajo.

-Maldición...- Decía entre dientes Rafael.

-Y eso no es todo usare mi carta de "polimerización" para fusionar a "Avian" y a "Truco Explosivo" para llamar a "Héroe Elemental Alado con Llamas". Ataca! Picada en Llamas!!- En el acto el monstruo alado de Jaden destruye por completo a los dormidos Goblins de Rafael.

-Y eso no es todo el efecto de "Alado con Llamas" reducirá los puntos de vida de Rafael- Exclamaba Bastion quien se encontraba detrás de Syrus, Chazz, Alexis y Chumly.

-Waaaa! No nos asustes apareciendo de repente Bastion- Decía un tembloroso Syrus mientras en el campo Rafael era cubierto por las llamas del monstruo de Jaden y exclamaba un leve quejido mientras sus puntos de vida descendían.

(Jaden: 4000 / Rafael: 1700)

-Bien a-ahora- Inesperadamente Rafael comienza a ponerse nervioso- Ahora a...- Al decir esto sus cartas resbalan de su mano causando risas de algunos de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la arena y también de Chazz.

-Jajajaja, creo que el chico se pone nervioso cuando recibe un fuerte golpe- Reía Chazz.

-Vaya, creo que el chico no heredo el talento de su familia- Decía Bastion por lo bajo aunque fue escuchado por Alexis.

-A que te refieres con eso?- Preguntaba la rubia chica.

-Según leí en los archivos de la escuela, su padre fue un gran duelista, llego a estar entre los mejores 5 del mundo y lo mas curioso era el mazo que usaba- Contestaba Bastion.

-Que era lo peculiar de su Mazo?- Preguntaba la chica.

-Es bien sabido que hay varias estrategias en el duelo de monstruos y conforme salen nuevas cartas, nuevas estrategias son las que salen, pero hace mucho tiempo había dos tipos de mazos que en los que existían muy pocas cartas para auxiliarlos y crear estrategias, los mazos de fuego y de agua.

-Ve al punto chico listo- Presionaba Alexis

-El mazo del padre de este chico- Proseguía Bastion -Era un mazo de Agua y tu sabes que solo hay 2 duelistas de agua legendarios en la historia de los duelos, uno era Mako Tsunami y el otro era...

-Quieres decir que ese chico es hijo de...-Interrumpía Alexis.

-Así es...- Asentaba Bastion mientras en el campo de juego Rafael recogía sus cartas con torpes movimientos.

-No puede ser –Pensaba Rafael -Yo creí que el era un simple novato por lo que decían en esta escuela, pero juega igual de bien que los chicos de elite en mi escuela, que debo hacer? Yo me busque este problema, soy un inútil.

-Apresúrate bobo, queremos ver como ese novato termina contigo- Gritaba un obelisco desde las gradas.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa torpe- Agregaba otro

-Ay no... todo mundo esta viendo como me hacen trizas- Decía Rafael para sus adentros mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos como intentando que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Vamos Rafael! no te pongas así, debes divertirte!- Gritaba animosamente Jaden.

-Lo dices como si fuera así de fácil- contestaba Rafael mientras miraba sus cartas- Oh no, esto no puede ser, no tengo nada en mi mano que me pueda ayudar a menos que...-Rafael roba su carta.

-Si, esto ayudara mientras me salen la cartas que me hacen falta- Pensaba el nervioso chico- Convoco a "Futbolista de Batalla(atk1000/def2100)" en modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

-Vaya, ese monstruo protegerá a sus puntos de vida, bueno, eso si estuviera enfrentando a alguien que no sea Jaden- Decía Bastion.

-La verdad yo creo que esas son patadas de ahogado, hasta Jaden puede acabar con esa débil defensa.- Exclamaba Chazz.

-Vaya, yo creí que entre todas sus cartas encontraría una que le ayudara a acabar con mi "Alado con Llamas", pero bueno, veamos que tengo- Pensaba Jaden- Muy bien en mi turno jugare con "Caridad Gracil" y me permite tomar 3 cartas de mi mazo y descartar 2 de mi mano.

-Bien, creo que esto será todo-Pensaba Jaden- Descarto estas dos cartas y ahora jugare con "Renace el Monstruo" y traeré del cementerio a "Héroe Elemental Navaja (atk2600/def1800)" en modo de ataque ya que lo descarte con "Caridad Gracil".

-Se los dije, yo todo acabo- Dijo Chazz burlonamente- Esto fue muy Aburrido.

Chazz se retiro del lugar al igual que varios de los estudiantes espectadores.

-No... no puede ser- Decía Rafael.

-Ahora "Navaja" ataca!- En el acto el Monstruo de Jaden ataco al "Futbolista de batalla" de Rafael reduciendo aun mas los puntos de vista de este.

(Jaden: 4000 / Rafael: 1200)

-El poder de Navaja redujo los puntos de vida de Rafael igual a la diferencia entre la defensa de su "futbolista de batalla" y el "Héroe Navaja" de Jaden., esto se acabo- Decía Syrus.

-Bien... es todo se acabo... tenias razón Jaden, ahora acaba con esto- Decía Rafael deprimido.

-No tiene que ser así- Dijo Jaden mientras el holograma de su monstruo desaparecía y este apaga su disco de duelo.

-Que pasa? Tenias que atacarme con tu "Héroe Alado"- Preguntaba desconcertado Rafael.

-Si... bueno, el ganar no lo es todo, además no tenia caso- Decía Jaden con una sonrisa- Bien, dime, que cartas tenias en tu mano?

-Mi mano?- Preguntaba Rafael mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta Rafael, por alguna razón las cartas que tenias en tu mano no te sirvieron en el duelo y cuando tomaste una carta de tu mazo suspiraste aliviado- Decía Alexis.

-Bueno, véanlo por ustedes mismos- Rafael estito su mano mostrando sus cartas.

-Wow, estas cartas son muy poderosas y muy raras!- Decía Syrus Asombrado- Pero, "Shinato, Rey de un plano mas alto" necesita su carta mágica de ritual para poder ser convocado.

-Y el Guardián Grarl necesita su "Hacha de Gravedad" para entrar al campo- Agregaba Chumly.

-Vaya, tienes al "Ángel Guardián Joan", esa carta la había buscado desde hace mucho tiempo- Señalaba Alexis- Pero tampoco pudiste convocarla ya que necesitas tributar 2 monstruos para convocarla.

-Al igual que la carta de "El creador"- Afirmaba Bastion.- Todas esas cartas son muy raras y poderosas pero tienen un punto débil, el cual es que necesitan ciertos requisitos para ser convocados, regularmente se crea una estrategia para poder convocar ese tipo de cartas.

-Bueno, que quieren de mi? Si lo que quieren es decir que no se jugar y mucho menos usar esas cartas entonces díganlo, yo hice este mazo, me costo mucho trabajo conseguir esas cartas, no es culpa de ellas sino mía- Decía en tono frustrado Rafael.

-Si, tienes razón- Contestaba Jaden ante la cara de asombro de Rafael por su atrevido comentario.- Pero como te dije, aun se puede arreglar tu mazo.

-Y de que sirve?, ya te lo dije, el fracaso soy yo- Contestaba Rafael.

-Y yo ya te dije que tienes razón, pero si entre todos te ayudamos, podrías mejorar tu juego, lo mas importante es que aprendas a divertirte con tu mazo jajajaja- Jaden soltó una carcajada y de pronto Kuriboh Alado apareció en su hombro moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Ah?- Rafael pensó que era una ilusión lo que estaba viendo, un monstruo del duelo de monstruos aparecía junto a Jaden, solo que este no parecía un holograma del disco de duelo.

CONTINUARA...

NOTA: Espero que les guste un poco mas mi fic y gracias a los que además de leer mi historia se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, ya sean criticas, sugerencias o demas apoyos se los agradezco mucho. Les dejo la canción que inspiro este capitulo, aunque no tenga nada que ver con el, digamos que es el Sound Track del Fanfic, si por ahí pueden conseguir en la red dichas canciones se las recomiendo.

WWE Edge's Theme (Metalingus)

Alter Bridge

You think you know me!

On this day, I see clearly.

Everything has come to life.

A bitter place, in a broken dream.

And we'll leave it all behind.

On this day its so real to me.

Everything has come to life.

Another chance to chase a dream.

Another chance to feel.

Chance to feel alive.

On this day, I see clearly.

Everything has come to life.

A bitter place, in a broken dream.

And we'll leave it all behind.

I'll never long for what might have been.

Now regret won't waste my life again

I won't look back, I'll fight to remain.

On this day, I see clearly.

Everything has come to life.

A bitter place, in a broken dream

And we'll leave it all behind

On this day it's so real to me.

Everything has come to life.

Another chance to chase a dream.

Another chance to feel.

Chance to feel alive.


End file.
